


Surrounded

by tea_petty



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Grinding, Smut, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_petty/pseuds/tea_petty
Summary: Kuro admires her.
Relationships: 2P Hetalia Ensemble/Reader, 2P!Japan/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Surrounded

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my Tumblr; tea-pettiest

He had surprised most everyone.

His ways, though normally anything but sweet, were nothing short of saccharine when it came to her. He prided himself in his honor; thought it set him apart from the rest of the riffraff in the U.N., and it was this honor he maintained, when he walked in on her, changing, he figured, though at the present, very, most absolutely, nude.

He shut the door behind him, and it was only that, that made her aware of his presence. She’d startled visibly, and folded her arms across her chest, squeezing her thighs together, trying to hide.

“Oh, and what’s that about?” he’d asked, and he couldn’t help the slow smile that had spread at his lips.

“You know very well what,” she’d managed, her lips pouted in a frown, brow furrowed.

His hand moved from pressing against the wood of the door to smoothing down the front of him, dangerously close to where a tightness at his groin was forming. 

“What – that you’re naked? The human body isn’t inherently sexual.”

The wily quirk of his lips told her he thought quite on the contrary.

“It’s not porn,” he said, with a voice that was nothing short of a purr, “it’s art.”

He’d sauntered towards her then, perching at the edge of the bed, only inches from where her form cringed away, in a last-ditch effort to preserve her modesty.

He didn’t touch her. He didn’t need to. Not yet.

“Come on now.” His erection was most prominent through his trousers, “come to me.”

She looked him over, her brow still furrowed.

“Your throne awaits.”

She hated him. Her lip curled, but she went anyway. She moved, not moving her arm from her chest. Kuro’s eyes lingered where the swell of her breast disappeared beneath the protective crook of her arm – he didn’t even try to hide it.

She bent at him though; straddled the leg closest to her, and slipped her thighs around it. She felt heavy; she was surprised he kept her up with just one leg.

His gloved hands found her waist, and she shuddered into him.

“Don’t hide yourself,” he said, his eyes flitting from her chest to her face.

Her arm came down before she could consent. She didn’t dare meet his eyes as her hands went to his shoulders. 

His thigh at her sex was solid. 

Warm. She rocked her hips, experimentally, and didn’t think of the wet patch the soaked seam of her cunt left on his neatly pressed trousers.

Her fingers tensed at him. This provided more relief than she had initially thought. It wasn’t nearly enough, but then again, Kuro seldom was.

Everything with him felt held at an arm’s length, despite how he claimed to love her wholly and truly. His arm only tightened around her when someone else came calling. When their eyes flitted down her body, Kuro’s fingers would curl around her like talons. He didn’t share – anything, not a crumb, or morsel, not his woman or sword.

She rolled her hips again, and this time he groaned – not because he had to, but because it went well with the curvature of her spine and the way she yielded to him. Her wetness soaked through his pant leg, and though she hadn’t touched his cock yet, he felt himself harden.

He wouldn’t tell her. It was so much sexier when he didn’t tell her.

She moved faster, her breath becoming rough as she thrust against him. 

He loved watching the way her breasts bounced. She was so luscious. Not touching her was almost more arousing because it meant he had to take her as she was – wild, unbridled in her own desire – without his hands to inhibit the way her body moved. 

She continued to rut against him, her own arousal growing in her. 

Her skin was flushed, her breath coming in furtive pants. Kuro continued to press his thigh against her. He could smell her on him. He was waiting until he absolutely couldn’t take it anymore. 

She slipped against him unceasingly; he almost couldn’t take it anymore. His cock throbbed in his trousers, though he waited still, wanting the build-up to be exquisite – and oh, was it. 

The friction, in just narrowly avoiding his member, shot tremors of heat and arousal through him. She was bared for him to see; all he could envision was him buried between her legs.

He was patient, he bounced his knee and watched her rolled her hips. 

When eventually, he thought he might burst, he grasped her ankle and tilted her down into the bed.

She didn’t smile or laugh, but her eyes nearly fluttered shut, and her arms landed beside her. He wanted to cover her in himself and press her into the mattress. Mine, he thought, you are mine.

She thought he’d be pressing his length into her, but instead it was his face that found her, with not a kiss to her thighs to be found. 

His mouth dragged over her folds and his tongue probed her like the tip of his cock might. He lapped and sucked. This was much better. More intimate this way, to be buried in her like this. If he tried to breathe, all he got was her.

This was better in many ways because he couldn’t find the sort of peace he found in her anywhere else. Sandwiched between her thighs, her musky scent prickling his senses, it was perhaps the most peaceful he found himself. Even his flared arousal felt dimmed to this woman’s effect on him.

He drank her in and let her fill him. 

So different. Not bad.


End file.
